Scottish Love
by Sweet Little Dark Angel
Summary: SgicahxSeoras. The story on how they meet and fall in love.


Ch.1

Sgiach woke up when she felt Seoras moving around in his sleep. She turned around and smiled at him. Her guardian was facing her as he slept. He seemed so peaceful when he slept. When he was wake, he could put fear into eyes in any warrior, but yet he could be the gentlest lover. She didn't know how Seoras could every wanted her, but that seems not to matter anymore. She was forever his and he is forever hers. She would never want to change that.

It had been several weeks since Zoey, Stark, Aphrodite, and Darius been here on Skye. Sgicah did miss Queen Zoey and she also missed watching Seoras beating the hell out of the other Queen's guardian. If Stark ever wanted to beat Seoras, he would have to go back into the past before Seoras became a warrior and her Oath Bond Guardian, even though she has a clan of Oath Sworn Warriors called the Clan of Ace. Back then he was a Scottish historian and she was a princess. She closed her eyes as she remembered when Seoras and her had first met.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

More than five hundred years earlier…

Princess Sgathach (Sgiach, for those who don't know) was working at her warrior training school, here in Scotland. Her school got appraising for being the best training school that ever lived. She hadn't came up with a name for the school because others either thought it was part of the House of Night or it was a House of Night. She decided to let the fledgling warriors to think that. Even though she wished…

"Umm…Princess Sgathach, are we done training for the day?" someone asked her.

Princess Sgathach turned around and saw it was Colin. Colin was one of her stronger warriors who trained with her a lot. He was a very good-looking lad and a very skilled fighter, but she had one problem with him. When it came to talking to anyone, he would shut down and hide. He hated talking to people, including her. She needed her warriors to excel at everything because one of them might be her guardian one of these days. "Yes, you all may go home." She said.

She walked away before he could answer. She got her weapons and things pack before she headed towards home. Her home was Dunscaith Castle here in Scotland. The castle sat on "off-shore" rock and on the edge of a cliff. The castle was made out of stone and had lots of stairs. It had a few windows, a drawbridge, and a nice small courtyard. The castle used to belong to the Clan Macdonald and had been abandoned for a while now and now it belongs to her.

As she thought about home, she didn't realize she was about to walk into someone until it was too late. She and the person fell to the ground hard. She looked up at the person and saw it was a man, but a vampire, a very handsome man and a very rough looking man if she might add. A man with short hair that barely reach his eyes and unlike most men in Scotland, he had no bread. His tattoos reach down to the end of his face and were shape like griffin claws. He also had a very muscular chest, arms, and legs as she could see through his clothes. She licked her lips when she looked down at his very dark kilt that made him even hotter. She could hear him laugh and she looked up at him.

"Tá a fhios agam cad mian le bean nuair a thugann sí liom go bhfuil cuma." The man said in Scottish.

She could hear the humor in his voice, but what he said made her laugh anyways. "Is mian leat a fhios agat cad a chiallaíonn sé." She joked.

The man shook his head. "You're a strange wee little lass." He said with his accent.

"Ah, so you do speak English." She said.

"Aye, I do." He said. "What's your name, lass?"

"I'm Princess Sgathach." She said.

The man's eyes got big and then he smiled. "So you're the lass I have been aim to see." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"My name is Seoras Wallace and I have came here to train with the rest of my clan." He said.

"Ah, you are from the MacUallis Clan." She said.

"Aye, I am."

"You are too old to be a fledgling so why are you starting this late?"

"Because lass I was a Scottish historian and still am, but I have waited to start fighting now."

"Why is that?"

"That's none of your concern lass."

Princess Sgathach looked at him darkly. This man was so arrogant, but she wondered if she could beat him out of it during training. "I already finished training the warriors for today, but tomorrow morning you are welcome to come by." She said.

"Aye, lass." He said before he came close to her.

He leaned down close to her and whispered into her ear, "Ní féidir liom fanacht leat chun oiliúint dom agus b'fhéidir ina dhiaidh sin is féidir liom a mhúineadh tú rud éigin." He said.

She looked up and saw something sparkle into his eyes. "Is mian leat." She said.

He laughed. "Goodbye Banphrionsa." He said.

"Goodbye Warrior." She said.

She watched Seoras walk away before she headed for home.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well this was my first Fanfiction for the House of Night series. What do you think of it? Is it worthy of a review?**

**I would like to say that I do not own the House of Night series and if you what to know what they were saying then use Google Translate.**

**Thank you all for reading,**

**Michealla**


End file.
